vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apachai Hopachai
Summary Apachai Hopachai (อาภาไชย หอภาไชย) is known as the Muay Thai "God of Death" and Muay Thai master at the Ryozanpaku. He is also shown to have been trained in Muay Boran and Muay Thai, though he only practices Muay Boran at night only for the sake of upholding the traditions of the fighting style, and even tries not to show it to Kenichi to protect him because it is very dangerous. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Apachai Hopachai Origin: History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Martial Artist, Muay Thai master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Thai Kickboxing Mastery, Chi Manipulation Attack Potency: City-Block level (As a master of Ryozanpaku, he should be on same rank with Akisame Koetsuji) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Much faster than Kenichi) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Much stronger than Kenichi) Striking Strength: City-Block Class Durability: City-Block level (Has taken blows from other Master-class fighters.) Stamina: Very high (Was able to fought and defeated a strong enemy, eve he had a large wound in his torso on that time.) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Apachai showed tremendous physical prowess and natural talent for combat. Even as a small child, he was able to easily defeat several adult men without even a scratch. Apachai is also shown to be able to quickly learn skills he truly sets his mind to, such as becoming good at Othello in wanting to beat Honoka. In doing so, he can easily defeat most of Ryozanpaku's master and only narrowly lost to the immensely intelligent Akisame. Weaknesses: Apachai can be extremly gullible at times, and is apparently unaware of the illegal activities he has taken part in over the years, such examples are him answering the phone with threats, and protecting a slavery ring without any idea of what it was. This can lead him to be easily manipulated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Master Thai Kickboxer:' Apachai is considered a monstrously powerful master of both Muay Thai and Muay Boran. As a master of both styles, Apachai is an incredibly powerful close range fighter. Also as a master of Muay Boran, he has mastered a number of ancient Muay Thai techniques and styles, giving him a larger arsenal of attacks to use, though he normally tends not to use these techniques due to how dangerous they are. He will only resort to using Muay Boran against dangerous fighters in the event of a life or death battle. **'Chai Shot:' Apachai uses a powerful kick to propel his target several meters away from him. **'Chai Kick:' Apachai's ultimate technique and finisher. The technique seems to be a normal vertical kick upward that sends the opponent flying. However, when Apachai demonstrated with one of rock statues, the statue won't come down anymore because the rock had already blown apart into dust. **'Apa Punch:' A very powerful punch similar to his Chai Kick but not as powerful. This attack is powerful enough to send a grown man flying several metres through a concrete wall. **'The Punch You Don't Let Good Children See:' A finishing move executed by assaulting the foe with relentless punches to completely overpower them. This move is extremely brutal, as Apachai continues to pummel his opponent into the ground before finishing them with a powerful uppercut. According to Apachai, this is one of his secret techniques. **'Narok Ginali Ren Nam:' Apachai grabs the opponents head, places the opponents head under his arm, and uses his heel to attack the opponents head. This is a technique belong to Muay Boran, which is used to kill. However, Apachai's hold back ability allow this technique being used without killing everyone. **'Ba Quan Sabad Na:' A powerful, continuous blow of downward elbow strikes, with enough force to blow an opponent into the ground. **'Bolisud Look Mai:' A secret technique that is more dangerous any of the other Muay Boran or Muay Thai techniques. The user appears to enter a prayer-like stance when he uses the technique, and subsequently unleashes strikes on his opponent, similar to the pre-shot routine done by golfers. **'Chai Kick Strong:' A more powerful version of the Chai Kick. This version is powerful enough to completely wipe out an entire platoon of soldiers in one shot. **'Bolisud Look Mai, Hell Dance:' A stronger version of Bolisud Look Mai where Apachai goes all out in his attack. This technique is basically the same as the original, only with Apachai adding random knee kicks in addition to the normal punches and kicks to increase the damage to his opponent and make the technique all the more harder to escape from. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Teachers Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Chi Users Category:Boxers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Tier 8